You Are The One
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Blair loves Louis, Blair loves Chuck. The wedding with Louis is coming up and she's not sure anymore. Her heart is confused. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**GOSSIP GIRL : "You Are The One"**

**SUMMARY**

Blair loves Louis, Blair loves Chuck. The wedding with Louis is coming up and she's not sure anymore. Her heart is confused. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link).

**Date :** January 2012

As always I own nothing …

* * *

><p><em>Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite<em>.

_Spotted: Blair hanging out with Chuck Bass a few days before her wedding with Louis._

Blair knew that she loved Louis but she also knew that she still had feelings for Chuck. She could try to deny it as much as she wanted the truth was there.

Chuck hadn't given up on her either. He was determined to win her back.

Blair and Louis were in her room, talking about the wedding. What was already done and what wasn't done yet.

"So, the big day is coming up, are you excited?" he asked her. "Yes, very, I have dreamed about this moment my entire life, but it's also scary," she added. "I know what you mean," he said, "it's my first wedding as well." He looked at her and kissed her passionately. "You are the only one, Blair, I couldn't dream of anyone else, you are perfect."

Serena was in kitchen, going over the different wedding plans. Almost everything was ready but some details still needed to be arranged.

She walked towards the happy couple. "So, how's everything in here?" she asked with a big smile on her face. "Well, things were about perfect until you interrupted us," Blair teased. "Oops, sorry," Serena smiled. "You know, Louis, I've known Blair for a long time and she has dreamed of that moment for so long, I'm so happy she will finally be a princess," she added. Louis smiled.

Then, Blair's phone made a noise, she received a text message. She checked it without letting anyone else see the screen.

"_Meet me in an hour, our usual place." _The message was from Chuck.

"What is it?" Louis asked. "Oh, nothing important," Blair lied, "Just an old friend asking how I'm doing."

She kissed Louis and grabbed her purse. "I'm going shopping," she said. "Okay, I'm going with you," Louis said. "Um, thanks, but you don't really wanna be carrying my bags all over town, now do you?" She gave Serena the 'help me' look. "Yes," Serena said, "When Blair's shopping it takes forever, I'll go with her," she said.

Louis didn't say a thing. He just smiled, kissed Blair again and was on his way out within seconds. Serena gave Blair the 'you own me an explanation look'.

"Fine," Blair said, "It was Chuck. He wants to see me." "Oh Blair, no, what's up now?" Serena said, "You met your prince, can't you just give it up with Chuck? You're happy, aren't you?" "I can't give up, S, you know I can't, not like that. We have history."

And she was on her way out as well. Serena went with her. They walked together for a while before Serena went to see Nate at the office. Once alone, Blair made sure nobody was following her and went to meet Chuck.

He was waiting for her, flowers in his hands. "So, what is it Chuck?" she was annoyed. He gave her the flowers, "Well, hello to you too! You are beautiful!" Blair sighed, "Cut the crap, what do you want? And hurry up I have a wedding to organize!"

Chuck smiled and grabbed her. He tried to kiss her but she held back. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Isn't it obvious?" he said, "I love you, Blair, always have, always will, I want to be with you!"

So many times Blair wanted to hear those words. She was confused. "What are you talking about, Chuck? You know I am with Louis now, we're getting married." "He's not right for you," Chuck said. "Oh, and you are?" Blair let out a laugh. "I'm dead serious here," he said, I love you and want to be with you, now and forever."

Emotions were getting mixed up in Blair's head. Could it be possible that Chuck was being honest now? _No, what am I thinking? He's never been honest about anything in his entire life_, she thought.

While Blair was lost in thoughts Chuck kissed her lips. It brought her back to reality. Without thinking too hard she kissed him back. He smiled, "See, you love me too," he said. "I don't know, Chuck, I mean yes I still have feelings for you but I can't… we can't do this, I'm getting married," she said. "So, what? You're gonna give it up, real love, our love; to get married to someone you think you love? Some prince?" Blair didn't say anything, she was confused.

Chuck dropped on his knees and looked at her right in the eye. _What are you doing_, she mouthed. "I love you Blair, I really do, and I want to be with you." He went in his pocket and grabbed a small box. He opened it to show a ring, a beautiful, expensive ring. "Blair Waldorf, will you please marry me?"

_This can't be happening_, Blair thought, _if it's a dream I have to wake up_.

But she didn't wake up. It was happening now for real, it was reality.

"Blair, I love you, please, marry me," he said again. Blair smiled, "If you knew how much I've wanted you to say that when we were together but you never did and…" But I'm saying it now and I mean it," he said.

"Chuck, I do have feelings for you," she started before he interrupted her, "I want to cherish you forever, I'll be there for you in good and bad times, always and forever, please, say yes."

Blair was lost. She loved Louis and she loved Chuck.

"What am I telling Louis?" she asked, Chuck smiled in return, "Does that mean YES?" Blair smiled, "it's a maybe," she said. He kissed her again and held her tight, "a maybe is all I could ask for." She looked at the ring again. It was beautiful. "I love you, Blair," he said again. "I love you, too, Chuck," this time she kissed him and he put the ring in on her finger.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ &amp; REVIEW! THANKS!<strong>


End file.
